


Parents and photos

by kueroyalt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Being A Parent, Bickering, Couple bickering, Daughters, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Girls Being Girls, M/M, Mentions of BBC Merlin, Parents, Siblings, This couple needs some fluff, parents being parents, why is charlie always finding a way into my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Its never dull in their house. It's going to be something when your parents call you downstairs using your full name. Especially for these two sisters, after all, their parents are those two. Thankfully their brother is not home.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Parents and photos

**Author's Note:**

> So just to make this less confusing John messed up a spell three times and became a woman and had some with Gary resulting in him being pregnant and having to stay a woman a few months after he gives birth. thus they call him mapa which is combining mama and papa together. Zatanna is named after John's friend who is still alive thus the nickname Zana. Her middle name is coined from John's older sister. Morgana is named after Morgana from BBC Merlin with her middle name being in honor of Natalie, Astra's mom. Morlie is her nickname combining Morgana and Natalie and she is a metahuman. She also writes lyrics but is unable to write music notes because she is bad at that kind of stuff. They have a younger brother who isn't here at the time.  
> Came to me after reading Green as Grass by Ecila_Flameshe because this couple needs more fluff.  
> I don't own anything the CW and DC comics does.

“MORGANA NATALIE CONSTANTINE GREEN, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” came a voice from downstairs.

“Bollocks.” Cursed an American accented girl with long brown hair coupled with natural blonde highlights inherited from her Mapa. She could hear her dad trying to calm down her obviously angry Mapa. Her older sister Zana, full first name Zatanna poked her head in.

“Told you Morlie he’d blow his top when he found out.” The younger of the two sisters sighed as she put down her book she had been reading.

“Coming Mapa.” Came the response.

“You too Zatanna Cheryl Constantine Green, don’t think I don’t know that you had your hand in this.”

“Shit.” Cursed the older one.

“Told you too Zana.” Retorted the younger as the two sisters made their way downstairs.

They could hear their dad’s voice drifting up when they reached the top of the front staircase still out of view from their parents.

“I’m not saying that you shouldn’t be mad at them from keeping this a secret, but may I remind you that you were doing the exact same thing at their age.”

“Look how I ended up?”

“Regaining your soul from hell, your Lung cancer disappearing thanks to Charlie, messing up a spell at least three times granting us two beautiful daughters and a son, marrying me, shall I go on? John they won’t be sending their souls to hell because of this, besides there already doing and studying magic and you didn’t object to that, much.”

The two sisters exchanged looks with one another deciding to interrupt the bickering and get this over with. The younger of the two made her way down first coming into her dad’s sight first as her Mapa’s back was facing the staircase. Mapa turned his head to look at the staircase, seeing his husband’s attention that now focused on the stairs.

“Oi, you two what do you have to say to this then?” commented their Mapa holding a picture on a phone up as the girls joined them on the first floor. Microphone in hand while singing was clearly the youngest wearing Maybelline brazen berry lipstick darkened. Was that what this was all about? “Well?” urged on Mapa.

“Um…..” trailed off the oldest unsure how to respond.

“It isn’t punk rock like you and Aunt Charlie did.” Shrugged the youngest.

“I don’t care what the genre is.” Mapa shouted.

“Hey, look Morlie has a good voice, loves to sing and write lyrics.” Defended her sister. “Why shouldn’t she share that?”

“Don’t think the music notes for the instruments were her doing.” Directed Mapa to the oldest. “You two were in this together.”

“Why can’t I then? Were Gary Green and John Constantine’s kids, were named after powerful women in magic, learning and doing great in magic as well. Why does this seem more dangerous then everything else?” defended Morgana.

“One your name was based of the BBC show Merlin not Morgan le fey herself.” Defended her Mapa.

“That’s not the issue.” Spluttered the youngest.

“Mapa, Dad, why are we in trouble for this?” asked the oldest.

“Because you’re my little girls and I won’t have you objectify yourself like this.” Defended Mapa.

“Wait, this about what I’m wearing?” asked the youngest incredulous. “Mapa, really?” she whined.

“Don’t whine at me young lady.” Scolded John. The sisters looked at each other and started giggling. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Mapa, she wears skorts like this every day, even that outfit combo more than once with those boots.” Giggled the oldest.

“It’s different when you are wearing them on stage.” Defended an off put John.

“So, if I wear just a skirt that long on stage….”

“Absolutely not.” Interrupted their dad.

“Mapa, your being ridiculous its only for fun.” Giggled Morgana.

“We can take care of ourselves, alright. Besides it’s not like were summoning demons on stage.” Pointed out the oldest. “Nor are we swearing every other word, or going to hell, fighting ancient gods….”

“Alright point taken.” Sighed Mapa. The girls hugged their parents.

“We love you both.” The girls said.

“We love you too, it might seem ridiculous to you too, but I only want you safe.” Whispered Mapa.

“That’s right.” Agreed their dad kissing both on the head.

“we’ll be fine, we promise.” The oldest promised.

“Besides, it was 1998.” Defended the youngest.

“We thought you were mad about us time traveling.” Pointed out the oldest. “Or the fact she was wearing a lipstick shade not created yet.”

“Or that I’m now captaining the WaveRider.” Added the youngest.

“Well, it’s not like we can object to time traveling.” Sighed their dad. “Beside Gideon told us about it when Morgana here became captain. Which by the way when were you going to tell us?”

“We weren’t really sure how to tell you.” Shrugged the youngest sister. “Besides it was just to protect the timeline. If you feel better we can bring you along next time I do something like this.” She suggested. “Yeah, Mapa can be on guitar, but no punk rock.”

“Deal. Now, about using protection while time traveling……”

“Meta human/ magic user.” Pointed out the youngest.

“Magic user.” added the oldest. “Plus, we already endured the birds and the bees talk.”

“I meant additional defensive spells.” Clarified their Mapa slightly angered and protective. He didn’t like the thought of little girls getting action while time traveling.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just some family time needed. Let me know what you think both good and bad don't forget to leave kudos.


End file.
